Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (Robin Christopher)
, Morgan, Quartermaine |nickname = Blaze (by Luke) |birthname = Antoinette Patterson Chandler |alias = Skye Patterson Antoinette "Toni" Kinder Skye Quartermaine |image1 = File:SkyeChristopher.jpg |caption1 = Robin Christopher as |gender = Female |born = August 1967 |age = |series = General Hospital |portrayer = Robin Christopher (2001-08; 2010; 2011; 2012) (on GH) |first = April 25, 2001 (on GH) |last = December 3, 2012 (on GH) |cause = Went looking for with Blair and Téa |creator = Wisner Washam Lorraine Broderick |introducer = Frank Valentini (2012, GH) |occupation = Voting stockholder of ELQ |residence = |parents = Rae Cummings (biological) Alan Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) Althea Patterson (deceased) (illegal adoptive)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOTmeuagv1I Monica Quartermaine (adoptive step) |siblings = A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan (adoptive paternal half) Anna Chandler (deceased) (illegal adoptive paternal half) |spouse = Tom Cudahy (1988; divorced) Jonathan Kinder (divorced) (1998-99; divorced; deceased) Jasper Jacks (2002-03; divorced) |romances = (affair) Mitch Beck (flirtation; deceased) Jeremy Hunter (dated; deceased) Will Cortlandt (dated; deceased) Edmund Grey (obsession) (lovers) Luis Alcazar (ONS; deceased) Coleman Ratcliffe (lovers) Ned Ashton (dated) Lorenzo Alcazar (lovers; deceased) Luke Spencer Faith Rosco (kissed)Forced by Faith; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-vs7RWbBVg Ric Lansing (kissed) |children = Lila Rae Alcazar (with Lorenzo) |grandparents = (adoptive paternal; deceased) Marcello Angelini Myrtle Fargate (deceased) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (adoptive paternal) (deceased) (illegal adoptive paternal) |nieces/nephews = Michael Corinthos (via A.J.) Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (via Jason) (via ) (via ) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (adoptive paternal) (illegal adoptive paternal) Maya Ward (adoptive paternal once removed, via Faith) Brook Lynn Ashton (adoptive paternal once removed, via Ned) (adoptive paternal once removed, via ) |relatives = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (formerly Chandler, Cudahy, Davidson, and Jacks) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Skye is one of only two characters to have appeared on all three of ABC's long-running soap operas: All My Children, , and General Hospital. (The other being Skye's mother Rae Cummings, who, in addition to those three, also appeared on Port Charles.) She was originated on All My Children in 1986 by Antoinette Byron, who played her until 1987. The current actress, Robin Christopher, took over the role in 1987, but left in 1991. Carrie Genzel played Skye from 1996 to 1997, and Robin Christopher returned to the role in 1999 when Skye left Pine Valley and moved to Llanview to join One Life to Live. In 2001, Skye left Llanview and moved to Port Charles to join General Hospital. After leaving General Hospital in 2008, Christopher returned in April 2010, reprising her role as Skye on General Hospital for a short time; and again in 2011 and 2012. Storylines |-|All My Children= Skye arrived in Pine Valley as a singer, and it was discovered that she was Adam Chandler's daughter by his first wife. She became the protector of her uncle Stuart Chandler (who seemed to be the only human being able to love and understand her). She had an affair with Tad Martin before "settling down" and marrying Tom Cudahy. As part of an AIDS hate group, Skye set fire to the house where AIDS victim Cindy Parker lived with her son, Scott. When she learned who was inside, Skye decided to brave the flames and rescue those trapped inside. Overcome by fumes while trying to rescue Cindy, Skye fell into a coma for over three months. Skye regained consciousness, but upon doing so, she learned that her husband Tom had grown quite fond of Barbara Montgomery. So, Skye decided to continue pretending to be in a coma, and began lurking through the secret passages in the Chandler mansion to spy on everyone. Eventually, she "awoke" from her coma, but then faked paralysis in a futile attempt to guilt Tom to stay with her. When she learned Tom and Barbara were still seeing each other, she kidnapped Barbara, an action that prompted Tom to have Skye committed to the Oakhaven sanitarium, where she flirted with fellow patient Travis Montgomery. Upon her release from Oakhaven, Skye took up with Pine Valley's resident do-gooder, Jeremy Hunter. However, her eternal feelings of inadequacy and not being able to live up to Jeremy's expectations led her to drink, and she became an alcoholic. After successfully overcoming her addiction, her father, Adam, concocted a plan to use Skye to spy on his old enemy Palmer Cortlandt. Adam wanted Skye to date Palmer's nephew Will and thereby learn corporate secrets that would allow him to destroy his rival. Little known to them Palmer had the same idea to use Will to gain information on Adam through Skye. Slowly, the two spies fell in love and convinced their families that no useful information could be gained by continuing this maneuver. Adam and Palmer then forbade them from seeing each other, forcing them to set up secret meetings. Eventually, both Adam and Palmer reluctantly accepted their relationship. However, when Will was suspected of poisoning Palmer, Skye admitted to Will that she wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth about having nothing to do with it, and broke off their relationship. Skye ignored Will's pleas for her to stay in Pine Valley, and decided to move to Minnesota to work with recovering addicts. (Will was later cleared after Skye had left town). In an off-screen development, Skye left for New York City where she met and married the villainous Dr. Jonathan Kinder. Upon finding out that Kinder was using experimental drugs on, and subsequently killing, his patients, Skye planned to report Jonathan to the authorities. Kinder found out, drugged her, and locked her up. When Kinder came to Pine Valley, he brought Skye along with him and hid her in a mansion outside of town. In a twist of fate, fellow town pariah, Janet Green, was captured by Jonathan when she became suspicious of him when she was his secretary, and found that Skye was being held captive. Janet didn't know that Skye was Adam's daughter because she was going by the name Toni- presumably short for her birth name Antoinette. While Janet went for help, Skye stumbled onto the Marick Estate and the Hunting Lodge. On this particular night, Dimitri was having an affair with his sister-in-law, Maria. Subsequent to her gained freedom, Skye was introduced to Edmund Grey. Skye remembered seeing Dimitri and Maria making love, and Skye developed a crush on Edmund. Skye's crush turned to obsession. She thought if she could split up Edmund and Maria, Edmund would be hers. Skye bribed a lab tech, got access to Maria's paternity test and changed the father's name from Edmund to Dimitri. After the birth of Maria's baby, Maddie, Dimitri was still believed to be the father of the child. Edmund never gave in to Skye's advances, and got back together with Maria to raise Maddie. Skye made a promise to herself to tell Edmund that the baby was his. She tried telling him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it, so she wrote it in a letter and sent it to Maria. Maria did not read it until she was on a plane on her way back to Pine Valley. Maria never got the chance to tell Edmund the good news; the plane crashed and Maria was killed. After Edmund returned home from the hospital, Skye devoted her time to helping him out. Little did she know that he was losing his hearing from time to time. Every time she tried to tell him about the paternity test, he couldn't hear her. Dimitri ended up suing Edmund for custody of Maddie and won. Dimitri took Maddie to the hospital for a check up and found out that Maddie's blood type was different than his; Maddie could not be his biological daughter. Dimitri found out that Skye had changed the paternity test and threatened to kill Skye if she told Edmund about the results swap. Dimitri ended up taking Maddie to Vadzel, his family castle in Budapest. While in prison, Erica revealed that Skye was up to something and she did everything in her power to find out what it was. Skye confessed that she'd switched the results. Edmund was crushed. He couldn't believe that he'd taken Skye into his life. Skye enlisted the help of her father, Adam, to help her make a clean escape from Pine Valley. Adam urged her to stick around and fight to clear her name. She didn't have the strength to fight, and seemingly vanished into thin air-with the help of her dear ole dad. |-|One Life to Live= Skye showed up in Llanview in July 1999 at the request of . Asa hoped that she would help him destroy his enemy, . Skye did this by using Asa's money to bribe a member of the Nevada Medical Board to revoke Ben's medical license. Skye got a job at The Banner, one of Llanview's newspapers, as Styles Editor and became friendly with the publisher, . She seemed especially interested in Viki's romantic relationship with Ben Davidson. The reason for this soon became clear. At a party, in front of all of Viki's friends and family, Skye announced that she was Ben Davidson's wife. Ben had thought the marriage was over, since they had filled out annulment papers, but Skye never filed them. Skye resisted all of Ben's attempts to get her to sign divorce papers and dropped another bombshell on Ben. The reason she didn't file for the annulment was that she was pregnant and they have a son together. But Skye soon admitted she was lying; they did not have a child, she just said that to try to hold onto him. Skye eventually agreed to sign the divorce papers and Ben was free to be with Viki. Skye did not give up on her revenge plot against Ben, though, and blackmailed Max Holden into helping her destroy Ben's life. Skye learned that Max was not the real Buchanan heir and had proof to show the identity of the real heir. Max slept with Skye to convince her to keep quiet about the secret, and she did. She did not, however, keep the details of her relationship with Max a secret. She told Blair about it, and Max subsequently left Skye. When Max saw that Blair was out to get him, he quickly put Skye back into his life to keep Blair in line. Skye was arrested for shooting Max in the back. She was not guilty, however. Blair had shot Max and then Todd had placed the gun in Skye's room to make her look guilty. Skye got some unexpected support from police detective John Sykes, who was dating Rae Cummings and had learned that Skye was Rae's daughter. He convinced her to take a lie detector test, which she passed, and it was enough to get her out on bail. Skye helped Max with his plan to get Todd to turn on Blair and admit that Blair was the one who shot Max. Max drugged Blair and made it appear they were sleeping together and made sure that Todd saw them. Their plan worked, but they got more than they bargained for. Not only did Todd admit that Blair shot Max, he also announced to a room full of people that Skye was really Rae's daughter. Skye didn't believe it at first, but after Adam came to visit her and admitted that Althea had adopted her as a baby, she knew it was the truth and wasn't happy about it. Once she was cleared of all charges by the D.A., Skye went to see Max, and dumped him. |-|General Hospital= Arrival Skye asked Rae who her father was. Rae refused to tell her until she talked to him first. When Skye overheard Rae planned to go to to tell her father about her, she jumped on a plane and got there first. She tailed Rae to . Rae was trying to talk to Alan Quartermaine. Alan was very busy and put Rae off. She showed up at the Quartermaine Mansion that evening, just before Alan and Monica's ceremony to renew their wedding vows. The whole truth came out: Alan's father had paid for the baby (Skye) to be taken away. Both Alan and Rae were told the baby died. Alan and Edward welcomed Skye to the family. Most others in the family were not so pleased, however. Skye promptly gave Emily money to leave town. It was partially to help her, and because she was jealous of Emily's close relationship with Alan. Alan was furious when he later learned about Skye giving Emily the money. The two later reconciled after Alan accidentally heard Skye speaking at an AA meeting about what had happened. AJ Quartermaine found out Skye had given Emily the money and blackmailed her. As the new brother and sister became closer, AJ and Skye began to work together to get AJ's son Michael Corinthos back from his ex-wife, Carly Corinthos. Skye began falling for the corporate raider Jasper Jacks. He seemed to be the only one able to understand her and care for her despite the things she did to others. When he tried to scare her off by informing her that he didn't feel capable of loving a woman again, Skye took it as a challenge. She created several excuses for Jax to come to her rescue, including faking harassment by Sonny Corinthos. Skye wound up locked in the boat house for real. She escaped by swimming the frigid waters of the lake. Jax found her nearly frozen on the shore and used his body heat to warm her. They became a couple shortly afterward. When Edward wanted to take down Jax, he played on Skye's insecurities regarding her relationship with Jax. Skye signed an agreement to use her close relationship with Jax to steal information about his family's holdings. When Jax proposed to her, Skye wanted out of her deal with Edward. Edward threatened to expose their deal to Jax. He had a stroke while arguing with Skye at her engagement party. While Edward was in a coma, Ned discovered a copy of the contract. He forced Skye to tell Jax the truth. Coldly, Jax dumped Skye and she went on a drinking binge. She blacked out and woke up later in Edward's room. The plug on his respirator had been pulled. Skye feared she had done it in a drunken stupor. Afraid of being arrested for murder, she quickly fled and went into hiding. After tricking Edward into "waking up" from his fake coma and confessing he had pulled his own plug, Jax found Skye and told her she was off the hook. He eventually forgave her. The pair resumed their engagement. After Skye and Jax exchanged vows, a ghost from Jax's past showed up to congratulate him: Brenda Barrett. She wasn't dead after all. She had stayed away from Port Charles due to her mental illness. Not aware of Brenda's return, Skye was suspicious when Jax postponed their honeymoon to rush off on a secret business mission. Fight against Jax Jax got shot while protecting Brenda. He was temporarily paralyzed. Skye finally met Brenda face to face when she found the brunette sitting at Jax's bedside. Upset and jealous at first, Skye was somewhat relieved to learn Brenda was dying and didn't plan to try to win Jax back from Skye. Skye even encouraged Brenda to continue helping Jax in his recovery. Jax didn't feel it was right to tie Skye to a crippled husband. He enlisted Brenda's help in pushing her away. Hurt, Skye decided to look into Brenda's illness and prognosis. She discovered the doctor who had diagnosed Brenda's illness had been paid off by Luis Alcazar to falsely declare Brenda mentally ill. Skye kept this piece of information to herself. When Jax found out Brenda wasn't dying and Skye knew, he demanded a divorce. He wanted to be with Brenda. Furious, Skye told Jax he was in for a hell of a fight. Skye fell off the wagon and started drinking again. The divorce went through. Jax got engaged to Brenda. The night of their engagement party at the Quartermaine's, both Skye and Alcazar showed up. They were thrown out. They ended up in bed together at his hotel suite. Skye passed out afterwards. When she woke up, she heard Brenda arguing with Alcazar in the next room before passing out again. She awoke later to discover Alcazar had been pushed off the balcony to his death. Seeking revenge on Brenda, Skye told the police she saw Brenda kill Alcazar. Her constant state of drunkenness discredited her testimony. Skye later became the prime suspect after the real killer got Jason and Brenda off the hook. Skye eventually remembered seeing Alexis Davis push Alcazar. Still wanting Jax back, Skye went to his wedding with a loaded pistol in her purse, prepared to shoot the happy bride. She watched in awe as Jax told Brenda at the altar he couldn't marry her because she had kissed Sonny the night before. Gloating happily, Skye went to see the jilted bride in her suite later to tell her she got what she deserved. Although Jax didn't return to Skye, he did come to her rescue a few more times. When Skye and AJ kidnapped baby Kristina, Skye confessed her crime to Jax. Jax also helped Skye when Tracy came to town to blackmail Skye. She wasn't a Quartermaine after all. Jax tried to charm Tracy into revealing the proof behind her claim. Skye decided to just tell the family. Alan surprised them all by stating Skye would always be his daughter. When Rae finally confirmed Tracy's allegations, Skye announced she no longer had a mother. Jax tried to cheer Skye by getting Ned to offer her a job at ELQ. Alan later legally adopted the adult Skye as his own child. Fixating on Ned and Luke After bonding with baby Kristina during her kidnapping, Skye decided she wanted her own child, and asked Jax to father it. He turned her down, and Skye later found out she wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term. Devastated, Skye became somewhat fixated on Ned and baby Kristina. Skye became a sort of surrogate mother for Kristina since Alexis wasn't allowed custody of her daughter. Skye tried to get Alexis out of Kristina's life for good by bringing over Alcazar's look-a-like brother, Lorenzo, hoping Alexis would freak out. But Alexis didn't react, which made Skye suspicious. Could Alexis be faking her illness? When Skye figured out the new Quartermaine butler was really Alexis in disguise, she tricked Alexis into revealing everything, including faking her illness, to the judge. Alexis retaliated by getting Stefan to discredit Ned so that Alexis would gain custody of her daughter. When the girl Stefan had hired to accuse Ned of rape was later proven to be lying, Alexis was arrested for hiring the girl. During her trial, Ned tried to fight Alexis for custody, and sued her for slander. In the middle of the trial, he dropped his pursuit of custody. Furious, Skye then dumped Ned. She moved out the mansion and back to the lake house she had shared with Jax. Skye wasn't alone in her new abode. Luke had decided to hide out from the cops at the lake house. He convinced Skye to help him continue to hide. Although she verbally protested, she continued to cover for Luke whenever someone came looking for him. They decided to pair up to dupe the Quartermaines out of money so Luke would have some cash to go on the run. He happened upon the Dead Man's Hand. Skye didn't believe the old cards were worth anything until Jax reappeared in town in pursuit of them. Still having a soft spot for Jax and his family, Skye tricked Luke. She gave Jax one of the cards that Luke had stolen from AJ. Skye was less than thrilled to learn Jax seemed to have a new woman in his life, Sam. Skye saw through Sam right away. She tried to get her to leave Jax alone. After the hunt for the Dead Man's Hand ended in John Jacks' death, Skye expressed her sympathies to Jax. She became partners with Luke and Sam in a new casino on the ship the Haunted Star. Luke managed to dupe Sam out of her ownership of the boat. When he found some money hidden aboard and used it to fund the new casino, Faith showed up and claimed the money as hers. So, Faith became a partner in the casino as well. When Luke took off and left a note that he was "gone fishing" right before opening night, Skye was forced to work with Faith by herself. When the casino was robbed on opening night, Skye accused Faith of being behind it. In order to protect Luke and herself from Faith, Skye had Justus drew up a contract and made Faith sign it. Luke finally returned to town. Skye chewed him out for leaving her to deal with opening night. Luke had bigger things on his mind, including a sunken treasure which had brought Helena back to town. He planned to steal it on the night the Cassadines and Quartermaines were auctioning it off. When a fire broke out at the PC Hotel where the auction was taking place, Skye found Luke unconscious in a janitor's closet. She revived him. They eventually made their way to the Versailles Room. Luke quickly took charge of the chaos there and made everyone draw numbers to determine the order they would be rescued by helicopter. Luke tried to give Skye his number, but she refused. When it came time for him to leave, Skye ran out to the landing pad and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye. Later, after the fire was over and they were both safe, they tried to pretend the kiss never happened. Before the fire, Edward had altered his will to make Skye his sole heir despite not being a real Quartermaine. Thrown for a loop by the news, Skye nearly fell off the wagon again, helped by Tracy who wanted ELQ for herself. Luke snapped Skye out of it. She vowed to take on Tracy sober. Since the Quartermaines were in danger of being held liable for the fire at the hotel, Justus and Tracy persuaded Edward to act senile in order to escape liability. Tracy wanted to take full advantage of the situation and have Edward committed to a mental hospital. Edward escaped. Skye and Luke hid him at her lake house. Romance with Lorenzo Luke married Tracy to get his hands on Helena's stolen millions. Skye realized she and Luke were not destined to be together. She moved on with Lorenzo Alcazar. Initially, the relationship was casual; but both, having been hurt by people they loved, started opening up to each other. When a deadly virus swept Port Charles, Skye fell ill. Lorenzo made the decision to switch Skye's medical chart with Lulu Spencer's so that Skye would receive one of the few doses of antidote the hospital had. Skye would resent Lorenzo for risking Lulu's life for hers. Eventually though, Skye did forgive Lorenzo. They resumed their relationship. Skye was given a miracle when she learned she was pregnant. Realizing what a gift she had been given, Skye was determined to keep her child from the violence plaguing Lorenzo, the baby's father. Lorenzo was not happy with the decision. He tried everything to convince Skye to reconsider. Skye refused and turned to Robert Scorpio for help. He managed to help Skye flee the country. She could have her baby in peace and live in safety far from Lorenzo's reaches. They underestimated Lorenzo's determination. He caught up with Skye just as she went into labor. The birth of her daughter, Lila Rae, changed Skye profoundly. She realized she had no right to deny Lila Rae a relationship with her father. To protect that connection, Skye would make some heart breaking decisions that would drive a deep rift through her family. When one of Lorenzo's associates took the Metro Court hostage, Skye decided to protect Lorenzo's secrets. At that moment, her father Alan was inside the Metro Court suffering from what would prove to be a fatal heart attack. Skye was devastated at the loss, even more so when she realized Lorenzo had lied to her. Thinking Lorenzo had amnesia, Skye felt she had no choice but to temporarily run Lorenzo's criminal empire. It put both Skye and Lila Rae in a very dangerous situation. More than that, it showed Skye that Lorenzo did not fully trust her. Skye decided to leave Lorenzo only to learn he was not going to let her go with their daughter. Having recently lost his son Diego to mob violence, Lorenzo saw Lila Rae as his last hope at happiness. He had his daughter spirited out of town, and refused to let Skye know where she was. Skye grew desperate, fearing what Lorenzo's upbringing may do to their daughter. Skye felt she had no choice but to turn to Lorenzo's rival, Sonny Corinthos and her brother, Jason Morgan for help. Jason and Skye were anything but close. They both loved Alan so they were united in seeing Lorenzo pay for his role in his death. As planned, Skye pretended to reconcile with Lorenzo until she earned enough of his trust to decide to bring their daughter home. The moment Lila Rae was returned to Skye, she contacted Sonny. On the eve that Lorenzo intended to take Skye and Lila Rae out of the country to start their new chapter as a family, Skye let Jason into their home. Skye was with Lila Rae, rocking her and singing a lullaby, while in another room, Jason shot and killed Lorenzo. Returns Skye Returns in March 2010. She re-connects with her old friends and enemies. Her short visit proves to be a peaceful one, as she has returned to gain access to Lorenzo's funds so that she can afford to give Lila Rae (who is staying with Rae in England) the life Skye believes she deserves. She helps Kristina come to terms with her abusive boyfriend Kiefer and apologize to Ethan for having set him up. She then enlists Jax's help in getting Lorenzo's money in Barcelona. While abroad, the two re-connect; and, while Skye admits her lingering feeling to Jax and that she has long hoped for a second chance with Jax, he politely tells her he is going to try to save his failing marriage to Carly and focus on his daughter Josslyn. While the two share many tender moments, including a touching goodbye, they ultimately do not reunite; and Skye soon leaves town again to reunite with her daughter, Lorenzo's money in hand. Skye returns to Port Charles once again in August 2011, mysteriously summoned by Sonny's enemy Anthony Zacchara to help him blackmail Tracy, and try to steal from ELQ. Skye helps him, but is reluctant for Edward's sake. She is the first one to realize the Jax isn't dead. Skye leaves town again. Skye returns to Port Charles again in November 2012. She comes for the Quartermaine's Thanksgiving and Edward's funeral. She notices Heather Webber in the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion. Heather grabs a knife and holds Skye hostage. Ned, Tracy, A.J., Monica, and Michael walk in. Skye is saved by Alice coming up behind Heather and knocking her out. The mental institution personnel come and put Heather in a padded cell at Ferncliff. Skye is present when Diane Miller reads Edward's will. Later, Skye talks to A.J. about his desires on reshaping ELQ and that he needs majority the shareholders to take Tracy from the CEO position. They conclude that they need Michael's share and Michael's help to convince Sam to go on with the plan. Skye gets in a fight with A.J.'s ex-wife Carly at Kelly's and in the process sees a picture of Blair Cramer and her fiancee Tomas Delgado's wedding announcement. She notices that Tomas looks exactly like her assumed dead husband Lorenzo Alcázar. Carly and Skye agree to a short truce to investigate why Tomas looks like Lorenzo. Crimes Committed *Drinking and driving 1987 *Set fire to Hubbard home when Cindy Parker lived there 1988 *Kidnapped Barbara Montgomery at gunpoint 1988 *Arrested for the kidnapping of JR Chandler (was framed) 1989 *Arrested for drinking and driving 1990 *Changed paternity test results of Maria's baby *Bribery of a member of the Nevada Medical Board to have Ben Davidson's medical license revoked *Blackmailed Max and Blair with the knowledge of the real Buchanan heir *Arrested and falsely accused of shooting Max in the back *Blackmailed Edward *Tried to hustle Zander and Emily out of town so she could have Alan's full attention *Locked herself in a meat locker and said that Sonny did it *Made deal with Edward to steal information on Jax and his fortunes for Edward 2002 *Hit Nikolas Cassadine while driving under the influence of alcohol and then covered it up 6, 2002 *Tried to frame Brenda and Jason for Luis Alcazar's murder 2002-2003 *Planned to shoot Brenda Barrett on her wedding day (never did) 14, 2003 *Along with accomplice A.J., Skye kidnapped Kristina Davis 31, 2003 *Hid fugitive Luke Spencer in her house 14, 2003 *Assault; hit Lucky Spencer over the head, leaving him unconscious 2003 *Attended an illegal auction; was present while Luke was auctioning off the Dead-Man's Hand 31, 2003 *Had Faith Roscoe arrested for money laundering and blackmailed her to drop the charges if she left town 2004 *Covered up the murder of dirty cop, Ross Duncan (Heather Webber would later confess to the murder) 2004 *Arrested for Ross Duncan’s murder and found guilty 2004 *Escaped jail 2004 *Paid Faith Roscoe to confess to Ross Duncan’s murder 2004 *Helped Faith Roscoe escape from jail 2005 *Helped her fugitive brother A.J. 2006 *Temporarily ran Lorenzo Alcazar’s criminal empire 2007 *Arranged for Jason Morgan to kill Lorenzo Alcazar 2007 *Helped Anthony Zacchara blackmail Tracy Quartermaine 2011 Health and Vitals *Alcoholism and off over the years *Injured after a car crash 1987 *Fell into a coma after inhaling noxious smoke while saving Cindy 1988 *Institutionalized in a mental hospital for awhile 1988 *Struck by lightning 1989 *Hypothermia after swimming in the lake to escape being locked in the boathouse 2002 *Hospitalized when Alan found her passed out from drinking too much 2002 *Thrown into the river and nearly drowned by Faith Roscoe’s men 2003 *Had broken bottle held to her throat by Faith Roscoe 2004 *Drugged by Heather Webber and nearly jumped to her death 2004 *Fell ill during the encephalitis plague that hit Port Charles 2, 2006 * Held at knifepoint and almost kidnapped by Heather Webber 21, 2012 Positions held at ELQ Family tree |_ | | | | ||!|_ | | | | |Rae Cummings|_ | | | | ||!|_ |Lorenzo Alcazar |v| Skye Chandler|_ | | ||!|_ | | |Lila Rae Alcazar|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional socialites Category:Zacchara mob family Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:All My Children characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Wisner Washam Category:Characters created by Lorraine Broderick Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini